saviors of the world
by theguynamedNico
Summary: The Fates get kidnapped by Chaos to help him make the world back into chaos. Percy is betrayed by the one closest to him, and Thalia, Percy, and Nico will travel in time to save the fates. Will they be successful? Not without the help of three prophecies! rated T for Pothena, Thalico, and Percabeth DO NOT READ IT IS HORRIBLE
1. Oh my Gods

**Percy: before starting this story, let me let you know that the Giant war is over and we were living quietly until Annabeth betrayed me.**

**Annabeth: Percy!(starts chasing Percy)**

**Thalia: It's true you know Anne girl.**

**Nico: That ****_was_**** very shady of you Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: Oh fine. But we're back together!**

**(puts an arm around Percy)**

**Me: Yeah. Um, I don't own PJO or HoO.[Boo Hoo]**

**Percy: I think it's scariest the first part.**

**Nico: It's scariest when Annabeth took the manticore thorn instead of you.**

**Anabeth: It hurt a lot..[rubs her heart]**

**Thalia: Guys, shut up and let theguynamedNico finish.**

**Me: Thanks Thalia. Well.. Have fun!**

Clotho's POV

It was just a peaceful day in the world. My sisters were spinning.

_Just a peaceful day, _I thought. Of course that thought should not be thought about unless you have a death wish.

I wished I never thought that thought in the future.

Because just then Lachesis started fading.

"What's this?" Atropos asked. Of course I didn't know.

Lachesis was screaming. We were chaotic. We had to continue our work, or the world would be in chaos.

Lachesis said something like "Taeee.. Zoo..."

"What!" I yelled. Now I could see through her. Then she completely disappeared, leaving only a bundle of green string.

Now Atropos as fading, too. "Heeeeeeeeeelp!" she yelled. It would've been funny, seeing my annoying sister like that, if not for our job.

Then I got what Lachesis had said. She had told us to notify Zeus. I transported, Atropos transporting behind me.

Zeus' POV

I was watching my favorite program, _The Punishment weekly._ It's this program that shows the punishments in the Fields of Punishment. This one was about Tantalus. Poseidon hates it, but I think it's amusing.

But then Clotho appeared.

"Help us my lord! Lachesis has disappeared into thin air and Atropos is too! She dragged out a screaming and disappearing Atropos out. Then Atropos disappeared.

"Save us, my lord. SAVE US!" Clotho wailed while disappearing like her sisters.

"Wha- How- How?" I asked.

"I do not know, my lord. ask for a quest! I foresee it!"Then she disappeared.

I'll admit I was too awestruck to do anything. To my knowledge, the Fates were old hags, with a grisly smile. When they screamed like that... it was even spookier. Something bad was happening, if the Fates would act like that.

I contacted Chiron at camp Half-Blood.

It went like this:

Me: Chiron!

Chiron: [after bowing] Yes, Lord Zeus. What is the matter?

Me: The Fates have disappeared in thin air. I do not know what caused it. Call the campers! Tell them we're having a meeting at Olympus in three hours!

Chiron: Yes, my lord.

Me: By the way, what's all that screaming outside the Big House?

Chiron: It's only a breakup, my lord. Nothing important (I was sure he said "but plenty important to Percy" under his breath).

[shut off]

I started calling my unhappy family.

**Is it good? Let me know by posting reviews! Please! Advises are deeply** **appreciated.**

**Percy: Add in some comments about me too!**


	2. the traitor(?)

**Percy: We're back. This is the hard part for me.**

**Annabeth: I told you I'm sorry!**

**Nico: Yeah its-**

**Me: I'd better start this before this gets long. I don't own PJO or HoO .**

Percy's POV

For the third or fourth time in my life, I was crying. I didn't want anyone to watch me crying. I was running.

Today, I had decided to propose to Annabeth. I had Connor and Travis steal a ring for me in the camp store. It would have been a perfect day if it weren't for Alex.

See, Alex was a son of Nemesis. He was this rude guy with red hair. He flirted with everyone. So when I came up Half-Blood Hill, I wasn't surprised to see Alex kissing with a girl.

_a blonde- haired girl._

I tried to ask "Annabeth?", but my mouth wouldn't speak.

I wanted to believe it wasn't her, that it was some other blonde-haired girl, but I already knew the answer.

I threw down my ring and I ran down the hill.

_our relationship is terminated, _I thought .

Alex noticed me. He said " You're a coward, Jackson. Annabeth doesn't deserve a guy like you."

Annabeth giggled and kissed Alex again.

I screamed in sheer anger and I ran down. I didn't look back.

I ran up with Nico.

You're probably wondering why Nico is here. after he came here, Chiron persuaded him to stay at camp. After that, his moods somehow got better.

"Percy!" Nico grinned. His smile wavered when he saw my expression, tears streaming down my face.

"Percy what- what's the matter?" He asked.

"Better see it for yourself" I choked out.

Nico frowned. "Umm, Okay."

He ran to the top of Half- Blood Hill.

Nico's POV

Wow. That was weird. I'd never seen Percy cry.

Never.

Anyway, I reached the top of the hill. I saw Alex there kissing with-

wait. was that _Annabeth?_

I stared dumbfounded, and Alex found me. "Well here goes the _Ghost King," _he said_._

Annabeth was staring at Alex with a kind of charmed expression. Suddenly, her face distorted into a pained expression. She closed her eyes, like she was fighting with her mind. Then her face became charmed again.

"So, What's the matter?" Alex said.

"Oh, um Chiron orders all the campers to meet at the Big House. He said we're having a meeting in Olympus." I remembered I hadn't told that to Percy. Gotta tell him later.

"So you've told us, now _shoo." _he said. Gods, I hate that guy.

I ran back down the hill.

Percy's POV

Nico ran back down the hill. He looked shaken.

"I'm really sorry, Percy."he said.

"Yeah. That's life, right?" I choked out a bitter laugh.

"Chiron says we're having a meeting in Olympus. Like to go to the Big House with me?" he said.

"Sure." We ran towards the Big House.

Annabeth's POV

A civil war was going on. Inside my mind.

A part of me was screaming:_You can't betray Percy Annabeth! You love him! What good is that Alex anyway?_

and another part of me was crying out:_Percy's a coward! Don't believe him!_

But always the second part won. I really wanted to go back to Percy. I couldn't stand watching his face when he saw me and that jerk Alex kis-

_No. I love Alex. Percy's _such_ a coward. Alex is bet-_

Stop it my other part! I need to go to the Big House, with(_luckil-_unluckily)Alex.

[sigh,]

**That's it for chapter 2. Please review!Please!**


	3. the meeting

**Percy: I hate meetings in Olympus. They're boring and the gods usually want to kill me.**

**Annabeth: Me too**

**Thalia&Nico: Same here!**

**Me: Hopefully this meeting might be more interesting. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Percy: Can we go on**

**Me: Okay enjoy seeing the gods surprised a lot.**

**[Annabeth hides under a bookshelf for fear of a lightning bolt]**

**Me: Oh stop it**

Athena's POV

The meeting had finally started. Father was calling roll. Demeter, Hermes, Fish Face, Hera, Apollo, and so on.

I noticed Percy raising his hand a little when Zeus called his name. His hand usually went high up.

"Gods and demigods," Zeus boomed." The Fates have disappeared in thin air. I do not know where they went or who took them."

Instantly, everyone started talking at once. Some were happy the Fates had gone once and for all. Others were worrying.

"Quiet! Let us all make suggestions. Majority rules."Father said."Starting with the gods."

Hermes suggested the old falcon trick. That would have been a good one, if we knew where the Fates were.

Dionysus thought up of climbing a grape vine and searching them. Typical of him.

Hephaestus said to make an automaton. How will we find them even if he builds one?

Ares, the old bolthead, suggested killing everyone until we found them.

Hades didn't even participate.

Father had no idea.

It was old fishhead's turn now. He'll come up with something really stupid, I'm sure of it.

Instead, he said "Let us send for a quest. That _is_ what Clotho said, right?" I was really surprised. I was going to say the same thing.

Now with the goddesses.

Hera said nothing.

Demeter ranted about eating lots of cereal.

Artemis said her hunters would take care of it. I doubt it.

My turn. I took a deep breath and said my part."For once, I agree with Poseidon. We should send a quest." there were murmurs of disapproval. But I am the wisdom goddess, and I know what I am talking is right.

"We have a majority."Zeus boomed. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, kindly give us a prophecy, since this is a quest."

Dare began to swoon. Her eyes glowed green, and her voice was the voice of a snake- if snakes could speak.

_Four from the big four shall travel in time_

_Follow the monsters that serve the prime_

_A rhymer of words shall guide you on your way_

_But for every mistake, the Fates go farther away._

Dare came back to normal. There was a rather uncomfortable silence after the prophecy. Then Father broke in.

"The... Big _four?_"he asked. He looked at Apollo.

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with my oracle." Apollo assured him.

Poseidon spoke up."If there is one thing that we have learned, it is that the Fates have been kidnapped in _time_." he said.

Zeus replied."As we do not know the fourth god or goddess, we shall send the big threes' children. Thalia, Nico, and Percy." the gods murmured in agreement.

"I understand father, but how _will _they travel in time?" Hermes asked quietly.

Dead silence. No one knew. An uncomfortable pause settled in until Hades muttered "we all know the lord of time" possibly to himself.

Zeus clapped his hands. "That's it! we should ask Kronos!"

As soon as he said the name, a cold, chilly voice filled our minds. It didn't need to have a sound. it could speak directly in our minds.

_So,_

_You call me to aid you in your quest._

_Then what can I do for you?_

"Father these three demigods need to travel in time."Zeus explained.

_If I can do it for you, _

_what can you do for me?_

"Help us and we'll see."Zeus muttered. There was a pause. Then a cold laughter filled our minds.

_I shall be sure to help you. _

_Take these and you shall be able to travel in time._

three watches with scythes etched in them appeared out of nowhere.

_You shall see three buttons._

_Use the one on the right to set years and months._

_Use the one in the middle to set the date and the__ time._

_And press the left button to go to that time. _

_But remember, there _will_ be a price._

_and use them wisely._

Another cold laughter. Then the feeling was gone.

The three demigods reluctantly took the watches. Then Thalia turned to us.

"We'd better go and prepare."

"Meeting dismissed." Zeus said.

**That's it for chapter 3. Please, PLEASE review!**


	4. Preparing &embarking

**Me: Hi readers sorry for the delay. School started and there were _way_ too much homework. **

**Percy: By the way, when are you bringing us back?**

**Me: I'm thinking maybe a few stories later**

**Percy: Aye aye captain**

**Me: Sure. Hey do you know that-**

**Nico: Since he seems to have forgotten, he doesn't own PJO or HoO.**

**Me: Thank you. Uncle Rick would have killed me if I forgot to say that.**

Thalia's POV

Argh! I had to leave the hunters of Artemis for the stupid quest. I guess they'll go on a great adventure without me.

But maybe I'm glad I'm in company with Nico. _Bad Thalia,_ I thought._You're a hunter of Artemis now. You don't go around having boyfriends. _But Nico had this personality...

Anyway we were at the Big House, preparing our road for saving the Fates. Personally, I don't like the Fates myself, I guess I'll have to go.

"We'll have to find this "rhymer of words". But _how_?" I asked, scratching my head.

"No idea." Nico said.

"May I help you with that?"Chiron cantered over. He looked at our blank notebook and blinked."Well?'

Percy spoke up."Um, we need to find our guide, first of all. Then we need to go back in time with our guide and find the three Fates with that small bit of information in the prophecy. Then we need to figure out a way not to die, and-"

I broke in. "Jeez Percy, you're sounding like Annabeth." His face paled.

"Well, if I know anything about the prophecy, it is that it is not a whole prophecy. Lord Apollo issued that it would need two more verses to finish it."Chiron said.

"So do we ask the oracle again?" Nico asked.

"I'm guessing we need to see another seer." I said. Chiron nodded."This time, you must seek Proteus. He's a lot like Nereus, so he'll give information when caught, information that is unsearchable by the oracle."

"And where do we find him?"Percy asked.

Chiron hesitated."You should ask Athena."

"you're hiding something, Chiron. Is it another stupid oath on the Styx?"I asked.

Chiron tilted his head."Permission to give them the information, lord Zeus?" Thunder boomed, but slightly.

Chiron grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant. He ran his fingers through a page in the notebook. immediately, lines and colors appeared, forming a map of Greece. It was on ancient Greek, and it showed lands I'd never seen in a regular map of Greece.

"This will be your route," Chiron said. He started tracing a line with a finger. As his finger moved, a glowing red line followed it. "First you shall have to consult Proteus. My knowledge provides me that he is currently in the island of Crete." pointing to an island that said Κρήτη.

"So, we shadow-travel with Nico-" I started to say, but Chiron shook his head. "Crete is covered with witches and monsters. They have put spells so that shadow-traveling will immediately transport them to the river Styx."

"So how do we go there?" I asked."By walking?"

Chiron was evidently at a loss of words."That,"He said,"I believe you should be asking Annabeth."

Percy darkened. "If you guys are going, I'm not."

So it was Nico and me who were walking to the Athena cabin a few minutes later. We knocked."Who is it?" said a very tired voice of Annabeth. "It's just us, Thalia and Nico." I replied. The door swung open. Annabeth was there, looking... well, wonderful.

I other words, she was a mess. Her hair in a rat's nest, her eyes bloodshot, and her ears red. We backed away. "Wh- what _happened _to you?" Nico asked with an astonished look on his face.

Annabeth didn't seem to hear. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Uuummmm, we need a source of transportation to go to Crete since I can't shadow-travel there." Nico said. Annabeth nodded and beckoned her inside the Athena cabin.

Her cabin was a mess, too, books scrambled across the floor and blueprints on random objects.

Annabeth opened her new laptop engraved with an αθε. her old laptop, engraved with a Δ, was lost in Tartarus. She began searching through the web."Okay," she said in a bossy but somewhat strangled voice. "Crete is a magical island filled with witches, like Paciphae. they'll do anything to stop nosy demigods from entering, well at least easily."

I was confused. "But they can get in?" Annabeth nodded. "The witches have been trying to burn down a lot of planes that contains demigods, but they can't burn through this one." she showed Nico and I an airplane, an airplane that had a greek letter Δ on it."Delta airlines." I realized. "How?" I asked.

Annabeth tilted her head."B.R. Coad, founder of Delta airlines, was a son of Zeus. Collet E. Woolman, a co-founder, was a son of Athena. They built a flight that could transport demigods safely, and since Woolman was a devoted admirer of Daedalus, they named the airline Delta, for him." I understood about 10 percent of what she said. Nico also had a mystified expression on. "Anyways, it is the one and only airline that Zeus would not blast to pieces with children of his brothers on board."Annabeth confirmed.

"Oookay.." I started. "So how do we get tickets for this?"

Annabeth showed us the screen. "That's easy." she clicked a link that said 'special guests'. A small image popped out. It looked like a quiz. under the questions, I could see a little notice: "This quiz is hosted by Delphi strawberry services", confirming that it was a quiz to see if you were really a demigod. I was first.

_who is your special father/mother?_ Zeus.

_Do you have ADHD or dyslexia?_ Both.

_are you under 20 years in age? _Yes in certain circumstances.

_do you fight for your life every day? _Well, duh.

Annabeth printed out a slip of paper."Good. When you get to the airport, show the ticket office this."

"And what will happen?" Nico questioned. "Good question, the managers will give you a first class ride, close to the emergency exits." I nodded. This was good.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I'm a daughter of Athena. I know a lot."Annabeth said, shrugging. Suddenly, her face changed. She said "Alex.." dreamily and then she shook her head and came back to normal.

"What the Hade-" I started to say, but Annabeth said"I'm fine Thals. Just a little tired." I was so worried about her I even ignored the fact that she had used my least favorite nickname. "You should go to Piper."I suggested."It looks like someone is controlling you, even if I'm probably 99.9 percent wrong."

Annabeth nodded. "Okay."

We wrote out Percy's and Nico's papers and we went out. As we left the cabin, Nico waved."Thanks for your help Annabeth. I hope you get better!" What was this feeling? I suspected it might be jealousy, but I dismissed it. Percy and Chiron joined us, and we went on our way. We passed the Athena Parthenos, another security system, and we were on our way.

**So that's done! I tried to make up for it by increasing the words. 1,263 words- what a dosey.**

**Review please!**


	5. Now the fun will begin

**Me: Finally got a break with the computer. I was kinda busy writing my oh-so-short second story.**

**Percy: You betrayed this story!**

**Me: No I didn't, technically. Now shut up. **

**Percy: You'll never get away with this...**

**Me: Hey, my second story features you, too. **

**Annabeth: And me?**

**Me: Yes. now, I have to write chapter 5.**

**~and I do not own PJO or HoO. **

Percy's POV

"What did Chiron tell you?" asked Nico as we boarded the camp van.

"I guess not much, to ask Proteus for a prophecy and to watch your step. I brought the notebook, too." I held out the notebook that was now filled with Greek geography.

"Why watch your step? Are there muskeg there on Crete?" Thalia asked. When did she learn I had almost drowned in muskeg? I decided to let it pass, and we went in silence for the next few miles. It was nighttime, so we slept until we came to the airport. We still had a lot of hours left.

Annabeth's POV

My dream featured of somewhere like a big black cavern and a cold voice I recognized as the voice of Kronos. _Hello, _Kronos said. _I see that your so- called friends have left for their quest._ I struggled to answer. "S, so what?" I choked out. Kronos laughed like usual. He should have been unhappy, because Percy defeated him... and here he was again, laughing. Something very fishy was going on right now.

_Did you know that I know who is controlling you? She is very loyal to me. She did have a great interest in you and Jackson these last few years._ An idea formed in my mind, a suspicion so weird I was pretty sure it was wrong. But Kronos went on, unconcerned.

_ I understand you want to win Jackson back. And I see that you will want to kill the controller of yours._ And the thing was, I did. I was controlled by the you-know-who and my heart broke to see that panicking light in Percy's eyes. I would have done anything to get him back.

_And so you can. Take this. follow them. I will do nothing to stop you. _I was really surprised. I had expected Kronos say something like "On one condition" or something, but nothing. the watch, engraved with the scythe, rolled out and touched the base of my shoe.

_Do succeed, I will wish it. I would like to see Jackson's expression when you win him back._ Kronos laughed, and I was sucked into the pit.

I woke up gasping. On top of my lap was the watch.

I checked the time. Only 6:48. I would have had to speak to Chiron, so I jogged to the Big House.

"Hello, Annabeth. May I ask what you are running to the Big House for?" Chiron said, and I, gasping for breath, showed him the watch. "Dream.. Kronos.. gift.. go.. quest." I mumbled as Chiron stared at the watch with wide eyes.

After a few minutes of pondering, Chiron decided I was free to go. "The prophecy _did_ say four, so I guess you can go. Just be careful. Kronos does not give gifts for free."He said, and I walked out of Camp like the others did, and slid into the van.

Luckily or unluckily, I was in the same plane with Percy, Thalia, and Nico, so I had to be careful not to be seen in the lounge. I had about an hour and thirty minutes left, so I did the crossword puzzle. When I looked at the trio, I saw Percy pointing to the comic column and smirking. Thalia and Nico laughed, too. I sighed. I could never join that peal of laughs, not now.

I finally got into the plane, and I read a book on Greek and Roman architecture and the comparison of it. But I happened to look up and saw that the trio had gotten seats that were right in front of me. No wonder. Demigods would have gotten seats closest to the emergency exits, and I got a close seat, too. I cursed in ancient Greek under my breath, and Thalia happened to hear me. I quickly pretended to having being preoccupied with my book, and Thalia frowned suspiciously before she got back to her comedy show.

I saw that the trio were all watching comedy shows. Thalia was watching _the neighbors, _ Percy _the big bang theory,_ and Nico _two and a half men._ I smiled. They did have something in common, as their parents were brothers. I wondered if Zeus, Poseidon and Hades liked comedy shows too.

And after a long flight, we began to land. It was my second time being to Europe, the first being our quest to stop Gaea. But Crete looked more menacing. I could just feel it, in the atmosphere. Thalia, Percy and Nico seemed to notice it too. They squirmed in their seats. Nico muttered under his breath.

**This one has less words than last chapter, but is still in the 800s. Now the fun will begin. **

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	6. We're on our way to Proteus

**Me: Been a long time guys huh? Yeah.. I should kill myself. I don't know why the heck school is soooooo long.**

**Percy: You should go to Yancy's. They don't let you go home at **_**all.**_

**Thalia: My, is there a nightmare…**

**Nico: But I bet it's better than Westover hall. That place is hell.**

**Annabeth: Possibly not hell… Percy and I visited it once.**

**Me: Before we continue this very 'interesting' conversation about sucking schools, let's write Chapter Six. Just to check, this IS a Percabeth story. Just that it's happening later.**

Nico's POV(haven't done that in a long time)

I could notice Crete had a lot of dead spirits roaming around. This made me uncomfortable, and I squirmed.

In the corner of my eye, I could see a small metal statue… wait was that a MYTHOMAGIC statue? Well yeah, I hadn't finished with my love for mythomagic. I could see it was an Erebus statue, from one of those rare primordial expansion packs, one that I'd been yearning for years. Since the seat belt light was off, I started to go after it.

The statue was rolling around, going between seats until I crouched down and caught it. Then I noticed the shadow that was standing right in front of me.

"Well," said Hyperion as his sword pinched my throat. "The son of Hades has just walked into a trap." He chuckled. "Utter one word, and you go home." I could see what he meant.

Just then, a silver hunting knife hit the wall next to Hyperion's head.

Thalia and Percy were advancing, each equipped with Aegis and riptide. But this titan would be no match for them. The last time Percy defeated Hyperion, he had a legion of satyrs to help him. Us, we couldn't play panpipes.

Hyperion snarled as soon as he saw Percy, but he didn't move his sword. "You will be the one who is the tree now, insolent demigod." He said.

"Not today, hot-head." Thalia said. Percy smirked behind her. I could see all eyes from the passengers on us but that blonde-haired person. She had disappeared from her seat. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something.

The sting from Hyperion's sword tightened. "One step, and this demigod dies." Hyperion threatened. Percy and Thalia had no choice but to stay there, glaring at the light titan. Then something unexpected happened.

Something invisible protruded out from Hyperion's neck, and he staggered backwards. His sword was no longer there, so I advanced on him with my Stygian iron sword.

"Can… Can't happen." Hyperion muttered before I shredded his golden skin like pieces of ham. Poor Hyperion. He was sent right back to Tartarus before making a single shine.

"Hey! You there!" a voice yelled. The officer was coming to us with a shotgun. I locked eyes on my friends, and we had a silent agreement, though Thalia looked nervous.

We opened the emergency door and free-fell towards the Cretan ground.

"Hey Pinecone Face can you control the wind or something" Percy shouted over the screaming wind.

Thalia's screaming was even louder than the wind. "Jason does those stuff! Ask him!" She screamed.

"What do we do then?" I asked/yelled.

Percy grimaced. "Up to me guys. Hang on!" he said when a tidal wave came out of nowhere and took us to the water.

I was never very strong in water. I kinda- well, okay, literally blacked out.

In my dream Mr. D and Chiron were talking.

"Mr. D, it said the big four. I had no choice but to let her go." Chiron argued.

"I can't have my family pestering me about where she's gone. It'll be impossible to endure! What if I get sentenced to another fifty years?" Mr. D snapped back.

"Mr. D, please." Chiron sighed. The poor old centaur. Being harassed by a god younger than him.

I would have listened more, if not for a "Niiicoo" that made my eyes pop open.

Percy was smirking. "I didn't know you could faint in water. So you have a weakness too, like Thalia's being scared of heights."

"Thalia is scared of heights?" I asked incredulously. The great Thalia, being freaked out by simply being up high? I found that hard to believe.

Percy nodded. "You mean you didn't notice it before?"

"Oh come on let's just go to find that old man." Thalia said as she joined us.

Percy got out his map. We were on the west coast of Crete, and Proteus on the east. This was going to be a long journey, since I couldn't shadow travel.

"Let's go." I told them. I was already feeling weary.

Thalia's POV

Nico decided to entertain us by telling us about the vision. "So," he concluded, "I think someone is following or going with us."

The tree behind us seemed to gasp. And trees don't gasp, do they? In a split second, my knife had split the tree in half. Hmm… nothing. Maybe I had heard something else. I shrugged and went into my conversation.

"So what's the way?" I asked. We had come across a crossroad.

"The right… I think." Percy answered uncertainly. He stepped onto the ground to be engulfed by black smoke and disappear. No trace of him. So we did the most sensible thing possible.

We jumped in after him.

I couldn't see well because of the smoke, but I could see it was a labyrinth. I had no idea where Percy went.

"Let's split up," I said. "You go to the left, I go right, and front… I don't know." Nico nodded. He went off to the left corridor. After hesitating a little, I went to the right.

Annabeth's POV

I saw that Nico has went to the left and Thalia on the right. So naturally, I proceeded to the front, the one that was vacant.

It seems that demigods have the worst luck possible. Of course Percy was in the front corridor. He was looking around the corridor with his sword. What could I do? I could reveal myself. They already knew that a 'she' was following them. But then Percy thinks I betrayed him. He wouldn't follow me. So I decided to…

**Me: That's it dear readers with a nice cliffhanger ending! I am so sorry for not updating fast enough. I will try to update soon. Please review please!**


	7. APRIL FOOL'S DAY SPECIAL(don't kill me)

**Me: HELLO PEOPLE HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY**

**Thalia: Hey Percy Annabeth cheated on you****  
><strong>

**Percy: WHAAAAAATTT**

**Thalia: Ha ha APRIL FOOLS!**

**Percy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT**

**Annabeth: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT**

**Me: Well, calm down. Anyways,as it is April Fool's day, I've decided to update an April Fool's Day special. It's about Percabeth, and please, do not be angry about me not being angry about not updating on my real story.**

**Me: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

3rd Person POV

Annabeth got up early. She glanced at the clock. 5:48 AM. She dressed up and jogged to the Poseidon cabin. She slowly opened the door.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up!" she whispered.

Percy did not budge. She moved to the side of his bed.

"Percy?" He seemed to smile. She smiled, too, and stroked his jet black hair. She knew what he wanted. She came in close and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes fluttered open. He grinned broadly and kissed her again.

"You weren't really sleeping, were you." Annabeth giggled.

"Nah, I was up before you came but I decided to have an extra. Remind me why we are up so early except for the fact that it is my birthday."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Our first kiss anniversary, Percy. I've already told you that. Gods, you are such a seaweed brain sometimes."

"Oh, right. So we're going to the beach?" asked Percy.

"Correct."

30 minutes later, They were sitting on the soft sand, watching the foam of the waves lapping against their feet and tickling them.

"So... what do we do now? do another 'little' errand for a god and fight a giant with bad salesmanship?" Percy joked, making Annabeth giggle and hit him on the shoulder lightly. Percy kissed her lightly.

"No, kelp head. We are just going to enjoy your birthday and our anniversary. Stay right here."

They stayed like that, chatting about camp life and kissing each other occasionally, for about fifteen minutes. Then Annabeth's iPad buzzed.

"I have a new email? Ugh, I shouldn't have given my email to the Hermes cabin. Now they send messages to me as often as they update on facebook." Percy leaned in close, and Annabeth pressed the View button.

OMG, is it really U?

hermescabin/com/blackmail

-Eunice who is U nice who thinks U nice is nice-

"Who is... Eunice who is U nice who thinks U nice is nice?" Percy asked while Annabeth pressed the link.

"She's Eunice Tripwire. Hermes cabin. New.'

The facebook page loaded. It showed a picture of Percy and Annabeth kissing inside the Poseidon cabin. It had been took this morning, hardly an hour ago.

"How do they do this? I mean, do they have secret hidden cameras or something?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"I don't know. I don't care. Today's my birthday and our first kiss anniversary. I am going to enjoy it." Percy kissed Annabeth and hugged her, while she smiled warmly at her wonderful boyfriend. To her, it was the best in the world.

"All right. I'm gonna enjoy it too." said Annabeth as she gently laid her head on Percy's chest.

**Me: I know! It's too short! Sorry! It's all because I suck at writing Percabeth!**

**Annabeth: _You're_ not calming down.**

**Me: I know I sucked at Percabeth and I am currently breaking down allen r please do not go after me with a chainsaw**


	8. Cliffhanger ending & Pothena

**Me: I should have done a chapter about Pothena, but there was that cliffhanger bugging that.**

**Poseidon: Good. Better to show it at the last.**

**Me: I just changed my mind. I'm going to finish that cliffhanger and go on with Pothena.  
><strong>

**Percy, Annabeth, Nico, AND Thalia: YAY!**

**[Poseidon is currently sending a ten-foot-tall wave to theguynamedNico.]**

**[Athena is currently sending a hoard of barn owls at theguynamedNico.]**

**Me: Okay. One last message. Sorry about that pathetic April Fool's Day Special, and-**

**[Splash, Boom, Flap, Screech]**

**Percy & Annabeth(secretly hiding smiles): Oh, sorry about that.**

**Me: Guys gurgle I do not gurgle own PJO gurgle or gurgle HoO gurgle gurgle gurgle gurgle gurgle**

Annabeth's POV

I saw that Nico has went to the left and Thalia on the right. So naturally, I proceeded to the front, the one that was vacant.

It seems that demigods have the worst luck possible. Of course Percy was in the front corridor. He was looking around the corridor with his sword. What could I do? I could reveal myself. They already knew that a 'she' was following them. But then Percy thinks I betrayed him. He wouldn't follow me. So I decided to chase him off. Being the coward he is, he'll run right back...

Oh, sorry about that. The other me acting up. Anyway, putting on my Yankee hat, I stamped my feet as hard as I could. Percy, assuming he would be beaten, ran to the corridor he came from. Plan succeeded.

**Cliffhanger finished!**

**Me: Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I'm on a little writer's block on how Percabeth will be done again. Please, don't forget to VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE AND ANSWER THE POLL! Cookies for everyone who does it! I'll be thanking voters publicly, so please comment if you did it or not. THANK YOU!**

3rd person POV

Zeus looked around the room. He was in a dilemma. Before he decided not to, he blurted out what he was going to say to the other Olympians.

"Anyways, since our heroes have gone to their quest, what's left is the um... simple matter of who will spin the threads." as he said this, he looked over to Athena. "As you are the goddess of weaving, my daughter, I know you will do it." Athena nodded in response.

Zeus turned on the rest of his family. "So... any volunteers?" he asked.

To his surprise, Poseidon raised his hand, and seeing that Poseidon had raised his hand, Aphrodite raised her hand too. The rest of the Olympians gaped at them.

Zeus managed to sputter out, "B, but Poseidon, why would you do this? I, I mean you don't have the talent!"

Poseidon looked offended. "I can weave!" he declared. Aphrodite smiled knowingly at the two.

* * *

><p>About one hour later<p>

Athena POV

I would really have preferred to do all of these stuff on my own than do it with Poseidon and Aphrodite. Those two are the most annoying. Sighing, I sat down on Clotho's seat, since I weaved best. Poseidon sat on Lachesis's seat, which was, unfortunately, next to me.

We started to weave like we had never done before. I don't think I weaved that hard since my battle with Arachne. Skeptically, I looked over to the other two. Poseidon was spinning with surprising skill. Maybe Amphitrite taught him to weave or something. Aphrodite was also spinning, but stopping once in a while to check her fingernails. I wouldn't be surprised if she did that in the middle of a Titan attack.

I turned back on my work, but suddenly, I felt... a... feeling. I realized it was the same feeling I had felt for Frederick Chase, only much, much stronger. Aphrodite was doing this.

"Aphrodite," I said through gritted teeth. "Stop that." Aphrodite giggled. "What? What can it possibly be?" She asked innocently.

"It's you who's making me feel strange to Poseidon." I said with barely controlled anger. Poseidon looked up, quizzically, and I unwillingly blushed. Aphrodite giggled again.

Poseidon POV

Like, what? First of all, Why was Athena angry at Aphrodite, and Second of all, why did Athena just blush at me? I was too confused to do any real work, Athena was busy giving Aphrodite her worst death glare, and Aphrodite was giggling her soul out.

Aphrodite composed herself, and then burst into maniacal laughing. "Okay, " she said through laughs, "This is the final one!"

I was suddenly filled with the urge to lean forward, and to my horror, I saw Athena was doing it too, with cheeks blushing with anger/?. We tried with no success to free ourselves from this spell before it was too late and our lips met.

**Me: WHOOOOO HOOOOO! Some serious Pothena there(I think)!**

**Percy: Wowww...**

**Annabeth: Wowwww...**

**Me: Yeah and don't forget to answer the poll!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Hi (Sorry)

**So, Hi guys.**

**I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry for not updating in a million years.**

**To tell you the truth, I have like 18 ideas for the next chapters, but every one of them looked pathetic.**

**So, I've decided to take a break on these two and start on writing a new story, ****_Percy Moriarty and Annabeth Holmes._**

**While I think up more ideas for these two, I'll be writing on that one.**

**So Please, dear readers, don't be disappointed!**


End file.
